Something Beyond Time
by Tetelle-chan
Summary: On connaît tous l'équipage des Mugiwara, mais connaît-on vraiment certains de ces pirates ? Suivez l'un des leurs dans cette série de Drabbles.
1. Stray Cat

Il fut un temps où sur le grand continent d'East Blue la pauvreté de ses habitants était si terrible que parfois les gens sans le sou et sans logis mourraient de faim ou de froid. Notre histoire se passe pendant ce temps-ci, malheureusement.

Dans les rues du quartier rouge d'une des villes d'East Blue, se trouvait une petite fille. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la petite fille attendait qu'on veuille d'elle. Elle était extrêmement pauvre, ses vêtements étaient plus des haillons que de vrais vêtements. Elle ne portait qu'une robe dont le rouge avait perdu tout son éclat, sale et rapiécée, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Ses cheveux qui à l'origine étaient d'un roux flamboyant étaient devenus noirs de poussière et de saleté. Sa peau claire était, elle aussi, devenue très sombre. Elle devait avoir 13 ans, tout au plus.

Le froid commençait à mordre en ce début d'hiver et son visage, ainsi que ses jointures, ses coudes, ses genoux et ses orteils devenaient tour à tour de plus en plus rouge. Elle avait froid et faim et pourtant, elle ne versait aucune larme et ne se plaignait pas elle attendait. La tête dans ses bras, elle se refusait de regarder les autres femmes à côté d'elle qui se dandinaient pour attirer les "clients". Elle attendait qu'un homme vienne la choisir, peu importait si c'était un riche grassouillard ou un vieux croulant cherchant du bon temps, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle entendit des exclamations de femmes, des murmures, des commentaires parfois très indécents qui venaient tous des femmes qui l'entouraient. Apparemment, un beau spécimen venait de faire son apparition. Mais elle ne leva pas la tête. Elle entendait des bruits de pas qui, sans s'arrêter, se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle. Ce qui arriva et qui n'était pas étonnant, quand il arriva à sa hauteur il ne s'arrêta pas et passa son chemin. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait apparemment trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. La fille devant qui il s'était stoppé s'était dandinée jusqu'à lui et lui avait pris le bras entre ses seins.

« Ne me touche pas, » dit une voix grave et virile.

La femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait alors elle essaya de mettre plus en valeur sa "marchandise".

« Alors bel homme, on cherche du bon temps ? Je te ferais une service très spécial si tu paie bien mon mignon, » elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts en lui faisant un sourire qui donnait une image très explicite de sa proposition.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher avec tes sales pattes ! » cria-t-il en se dégageant brutalement le bras, ce qui la fit tomber.

L'homme fit demi-tour et s'arrêta à nouveau. La jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même l'entendit parler sans lever la tête ni comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle reçu un coup sur la tête et la releva en posant ses mains dessus, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

« C'est combien ? »

La beauté de l'homme lui coupa le souffle et l'empêcha de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Oï ! Je t'ai demandé combien c'était ! » cria-t-il.

On sentait l'embarras dans sa voix. La jeune fille répondit très doucement « 15 Berry ».

« Hein ? »

« C-c'est 15 Berry »

L'homme la regarda avec stupéfaction. Il prit une liasse de billets de sa poche puis une autre. Il en sortit au total 5 et les lui lança.

« C'est pour les 10 prochaines années. Maintenant suis-moi. »

Estomaquée, elle ramassa les liasses sous les regards meurtriers et envieux des autres femmes. Il venait de lui donner 55 000 Berry. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'argent et encore moins touché. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pourquoi elle ? Elle se leva et le regarda qui avançait. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il se retourna.

« Allez, suis-moi. »

Le sourire tendre qu'il venait de lui donner la fît se décider. Les billets dans les bras, elle s'élança vers lui et lui emboîta le pas.


	2. Cries of a Child

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux difficilement à cause des rayons du soleil qui se projetait en plein sur son visage. Elle s'était réveillée dans un lit, emmitouflée dans des draps propres. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait beau être la plus sobre possible, c'était pour elle un tel luxe qu'elle n'en trouvait pas les mots. Elle ressentait d'étranges sensations qu'elle avait bien du mal à appréhender. Pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait ni froid, ni trop chaud. Pour la première fois aussi depuis des années elle se sentait pure et, bien que la crasse ne soit pas complètement partie, elle se sentait propre.

Elle entendit une voix grave et masculine qui l'appelait et se leva de suite pour aller le rejoindre. Une fois debout, elle sentit le tissu de sa robe de nuit glisser sur sa peau. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien qu'elle en versa des larmes. Larmes qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avec force afin d'être présentable en face de l'homme qui l'avait « achetée ». Elle sortit de la chambre en courant et arriva à toute vitesse dans la grande pièce qui était au bout du couloir. L'homme se tenait assis à la table, une bouteille à la main dont il buvait le breuvage au goulot tel un riche qui sirotait sa tasse de café ou le thé au petit-déjeuner. Il la regarda avec dureté et lui fit comprendre de venir s'asseoir. Elle cacha son anxiété derrière un sourire forcé et s'asseya. Elle découvrit devant elle un festin que les gens aisés appelaient communément « Petit-déjeuner ». Elle dû être restée trop longtemps à contempler la nourriture puisque l'homme la fit sortir de ses rêveries.

« Mange au lieu de baver comme une demeurée. »

Son ton dur et blessant ne la vexa même pas. Après tout, ça à côté de ce que les gens de la rue te lançaient cela faisait le même effet qu'un petit caillou lancé sur un géant. Elle hocha donc la tête et planta doucement ses dents dans une tranche de brioche.

« Tu peux y aller, j'ai pas mis de poison dedans. »

Elle sursauta en entendant ses propres pensées prononcées à voix haute par la bouche de l'homme. Pleine de remords quant à sa suspicion et par peur de représailles, elle mangea jusqu'à s'en faire mal à l'estomac. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu de repas digne de ce nom ? Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci elle ne pu retenir ses sanglots.

« Va prendre un bain. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle constata avec surprise que l'eau du bain avait été coulée et qu'il n'attendait plus qu'elle. Après s'être déshabillée et avoir retiré les bandages qui recouvraient ses pieds, elle se glissa lentement dans l'eau chaude et laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant que la crasse assombrissait l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à la veille.

_Après qu'elle ai ramassé l'argent que l'homme venait de lui donner, elle l'avait suivit sur un très long trajet. Ils étaient sortis du quartier rouge puis de la ville. Lui était toujours à plusieurs mètres devant, les mains dans les poches. Elle le suivait aussi vite que ses frêles jambes pouvaient la porter. Ils avaient arpenté un chemin rocailleux et sinueux qui traversait une forêt et montait jusqu'en haut d'une colline. L'homme s'était arrêté en haut de la colline et l'avait attendue. Il lui avait désignée une maison du doigt et lui avait dit « C'est ici ». Elle était entrée après lui dans la maison et avait découvert le salon dans lequel elle mangea le lendemain. Elle s'était émerveillée devant tant de luxe qui pourtant ne l'était pas. Il s'était affalé sur une chaise et avait retiré ses bottes en soupirant. Elle, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait une fois une fille « achetée », retira sa robe sale et rapiécée ainsi que son seul sous-vêtement quelle avait et se présenta nue face à lui, prête à lui offrir son corps pour l'argent qu'il lui avait donné. Il venait de payer une prostituée après tout, alors elle se devait de faire son travail pour vivre. Elle s'approcha de lui qui, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés depuis qu'il avait retiré ses chaussures ne savait en rien ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il voulu lui dire quelque chose._

_« Tu peux utiliser la salle de b- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel de merde ?! Rhabille-toi tout de suite, non mais ça va pas ?! »_

_Il lui hurla une bonne dizaine de fois de se rhabiller avant qu'elle ne fonde en larme et tombe à genoux tant l'incompréhension avait brouillé son cerveau ? Lorsqu'il fit un mouvement vers elle, elle sursauta si fort qu'il retira sa chemise et la recouvrit avec en lui posant une main réconfortante sur sa tête tellement sale._

_« Je ne te toucherais pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »_

_Les larmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent lorsqu'elle comprit que l'homme n'en avait pas après son corps. Rassurée, elle lui offrit son premier sourire depuis des années, un sourire de soulagement qui sécha ses larmes. Une fois calmée, il la porte brusquement et la peur l'envahit de nouveau. Il la déposa dans une pièce qui d'après ses souvenirs s'appelait une « salle de bain » et ferma la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule dans la pièce._

_« Mets une serviette pour couvrir ton corps et dis-moi une fois que c'est fait. »_

_Elle s'exécuta rapidement, laissant tomber à terre la chemise et passant une serviette autour de sa poitrine. Puis elle entrouvrit la porte et le regarda avec un air un peu perdu. Il ouvrit la porte, entra dans la pièce et ferma derrière lui._


	3. Cinderella

_Il la porta à bout de bras jusqu'à la douche où il l'asseya sur un tabouret en bois. Ne comprenant rien, elle se laissa faire docilement en se rappelant « qu'il ne la toucherait pas ». Il prit le jet de douche et fit couler l'eau afin qu'elle chauffe et en profita pour retrousser les pans de son pantalon puis s'asseya à son tour sur un autre tabouret en bois juste derrière elle. Une fois l'eau chaude, il l'aspergea complètement afin d'essayer d'enlever la saleté qui s'était accumulée sur son corps. Elle soupira quand elle sentit l'eau chaude couler sur son petit corps de femme. Quand l'eau entra en contact avec ses pieds meurtris, elle laissa un petit cris de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche. L'homme se figea alors qu'il allait mettre sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il vit du sang couler, mélangé à l'eau sombre et regarda ses pieds. Depuis combien de temps ses pieds étaient-ils recouverts de plaies qui n'avaient pas cicatrisées ? Il avait shampouiné et nettoyé ses cheveux une bonne dizaine de fois sans pour autant réussir à les rendre complètement propres. La couleur cuivre de ses cheveux était peu à peu revenue mais ils restaient sombres. _

_Il lui nettoya ensuite les bras, frottant tellement fort que sa peau en devint rouge. De même pour ses jambes et pour son dos. Quand il voulu nettoyer ses pieds, elle eu un mouvement de recul, de crainte d'avoir mal. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui prit le pied droit, il le fit si délicatement et avec tant de prévenance qu'elle ne sentit aucune douleur, seulement la caresse de ses doigts. Après lui avoir lavé les pieds et nettoyé les plaies, il partit de la salle de bain._

_« Pour le reste tu n'as pas besoin de moi, » lui avait-il dit d'un ton abrupte._

_Laissée seule dans la pièce, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire._

Elle sortit de la baignoire à présent remplie d'une eau sale après un shampouinage frénétique et efficace. Sa peau avait reprit sa couleur d'antan pâle et pourtant jolie. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau roux, une couleur qu'elle avait oubliée depuis des lustres. Elle se sécha rapidement et trouva sur le sol, juste devant la porte, des vêtements. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas les vêtements de soie et de froufrous que portaient les riches mais à ses yeux ils avaient encore plus de valeur. Elle les déplia et admira longuement la fine robe de coton rouge qui était la réplique des haillons qu'elle portait encore la veille. Elle sourit et serra le vêtement conte son cœur avant de l'enfiler. Avec la robe avaient été déposés des sous-vêtements neufs et propres qu'elle enfila aussi, ainsi qu'un ruban vert. Elle trouvait la couleur étrange à mettre dans ses longs cheveux roux alors elle l'attacha à son poignet droit en essayant de faire un joli nœud. Elle sortit de la pièce nus pieds et cheveux mouillés. L'homme l'attendait juste à côté de la porte, adossé contre le mur. Il la fusilla du regard et la porta sur son épaule tel un sac. Il se déplaça à grandes enjambées et la déposa doucement sur une des chaises du salon, la même chaise où elle s'était assise pour manger. Il repartit et elle n'osa pas bouger jusqu'à son retour. Il revint avec la même boîte qu'il avait sortit la veille. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui faire, pas comme la veille. Elle s'appuya du bout de ses bras sur les bords de l'assise de la chaise, un sourire innocent et sincère aux lèvres tandis que lui, agenouillé devant elle, lui refaisait les bandages qu'il lui avait fait la veille. En enroulant la bande autour du pieds droit de la jeune fille, il aperçu le morceau de tissu vert accroché à son poignet et leva la tête vers son visage qui était plus haut que le sien. Il y vit un sourire qui exprimait la joie qu'elle ressentait et il recommença à bander son pied avec, lui aussi, un léger sourire.

Il disparut à nouveau après avoir soigné ses deux pieds et la jeune fille se crut libre de se déplacer. Alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'entrée pour aller se balader, elle entendit gronder sa voix tandis qu'il arrivait sur elle avec un air énervé. Elle avait fermé les yeux, se préparant à être frappée mais au lieu de ça, deux mains frottaient frénétiquement une serviette sur ses cheveux afin de les faire sécher.

« Si tu laisses tes cheveux mouillés alors que l'hiver commence tu vas tomber malade et j'ai pas envie d'appeler un médecin alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sécher tes cheveux après un bain, compris ? » lui disait-il d'un ton dur.

Elle hocha la tête doucement en regardant ses pieds. On aurait dit une enfant se faisant réprimander par un adulte. Après avoir séché les cheveux de la jeune rousse autant qu'il le pouvait avec une serviette, il ferma la porte et lui dit de retourner s'asseoir autour de la table, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner.

« Il va falloir que l'on mette les choses au clair. »

Elle était extrêmement anxieuse quant à l'aboutissement de cette discussion. Elle tremblait malgré elle, malgré le fait qu'elle soit si bien là où elle était. Il la regarda la transformation qu'elle avait subit entre la veille et le lendemain était impressionnante. On était passé de la petite souillon, la pauvre fille des rues, à une jeune fille qui avait l'air de ne jamais avoir souffert de la faim, ni de la pauvreté, une vraie demoiselle. Il l'aurait presque appelée Cendrillon si elle n'avait pas déjà un nom.

« Ton nom. »


	4. Your Name

Elle le regarda avec des yeux qui exprimaient toute sa surprise. Son nom ?

« Ton nom, » répéta-t-il.

Elle voulait se terrer dans un trou où personne ne pourrait venir la trouver, se faire si petite que personne ne pourrait la voir. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ce nom qui lui rappelait autant de mauvais souvenirs. Ce nom souillé, humilié, ce nom traîné dans la boue et salit de la pire manière possible. Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement avant de la recouvrir de ses mains et de se recroqueviller.

« Oï, j'ai besoin de connaître ton nom si tu veux pas que je t'appelle "gamine" ou "morveuse" ou même pire.

Elle secoua encore la tête.

« Tu veux quand même pas que j'te trouve un nom j'espère ! »

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Elle le regarda intensément, comme si elle le lui demandait. Elle hocha doucement la tête, le visage crispé.

« Tu t'fous de ma g- ?! » cria-t-il.

Il s'interrompit en voyant le début de peur qu'affichait le visage de la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour évacuer son léger énervement et s'appuya sur son rebord en regardant dehors. _Un nom... un nom... f'chier..._ Il arrêta de grommeler au bout d'un moment et se retourna vers elle.

« Tu aime les Teru Teru Bôzu ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement en se demandant les raison de cette question un peu hors sujet.

« Bon, à partir de maintenant tu t'appelleras Teru que ça te plaise ou non. Et t'as pas intérêt à venir te plaindre, t'as voulu, t'as eu. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire assez inattendu de sa part. Elle lui sourit et le montra du doigt.

« Ton nom, » dit-elle de sa voix suave.

Il la regarda, d'abord déconcerté de s'être fait coincé dans cette situation puis son visage se ferma et laissa paraître un homme froid et distant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom gamine, » répondit-il.

Déçue, "Teru" fit la moue, ou tout du moins essayait car on pouvait voir sa tristesse de ne pas pouvoir connaître le nom de l'homme qui l'avait accueillie, hébergée, nourrie et lavée. Perdue dans ses pensées, son visage s'illumina soudain et elle repointa son index sur l'homme en face d'elle.

« Alors vous serez Midori-sama, » s'exprima-t-elle doucement.

« Hein ? »

Ne semblant pas comprendre, il la regarda étrangement ce qui la gêna quelque peu.

« A cause de vos cheveux Midori-sama, midori ça veut bien dire vert non ? Alors je vous appellerais comme ça », avait-elle dit en évitant son regard.

"Midori" éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait arborer une autre expression que celle de la dureté. Il riait et c'en était presque contagieux puisqu'elle ne pu réprimer le sourire qui lui collait aux lèvres. Il cessa de rire et s'approcha d'elle. Alors que sa main allait la toucher, elle eu un sursaut de panique et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand cette même main mettait en bazar dans ses cheveux déjà pas coiffés. Il partit en direction de la porte qui donnait sur la sortie de la propriété et s'arrêta juste devant.

« Alors Teru le Bôzu tu viens ou pas ? » lui lança-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit aussi vite qu'elle pouvait car il était déjà partit quand elle avait fini d'enfiler les chaussures qui lui étaient réservées. Elle suivit le chemin qu'ils avaient prit la veille en sens inverse et le retrouva à l'orée de la forêt où il s'était arrêter pour l'attendre.

« Midori-sama, vous allez trop vite pour moi ! » réussit-elle à articuler tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Ayant ralentit sa cadence, Midori marchait côte-à-côte avec Teru qui semblait observer la nature d'un air attentif. Il scruta discrètement les traits fins de celle qui l'accompagnait puis se focalisa à nouveau sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

« Au fait petite, quel âge tu as? »

Elle était si concentrée sur son environnement qu'il la surprit rien qu'en disant un mot. Elle regarda ses pieds sans cesser de marcher.

« J'ai 14 ans, » dit-elle intimidée.

Il s'arrêta, sidéré. Elle avait 14 ans. On aurait dit qu'elle en avait 12 maximum.

« E-et vous Midori-sama ?, » bégaya-t-elle ? ?

« Quel âge tu me donnerais ? »

Elle l'observa pendant a instant, pensive.

« Je dirais.. Peut-être 20 ans ? »

Là il venait de toucher le fond. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi sérieux ?

« Midori-sama »

Un silence plana. Puis il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Teru, l'air presque désespéré.

« Je n'ai que 16 ans ! »


End file.
